Setelah The last
by Naruhina Story
Summary: Cerita setelah the last naruto dan hinata, tapi bukan hanya naruto dan hinata saja yang saya bakal ceritakan,Cerita ini hanya karangan saya saja, bagi anda yang dibawah umur diharapkan jangan membaca fanfic ini karena ada sedikit unsur dewasanya
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto & Hinata serta The last hanya milik masashi sensei seorang.

Naruto menggendong hinata gaya ala bridge style

"Naruto-kun" ucap hinata yang sedang ada di gendongan naruto

"Hinata rangkul aku ya?" kata naruto dengan memandang hinata yang ada di gendongannya

"Hah? Baiklah" jawab hinata dan langsung merangkul naruto di bagian lehernya

"Jangan dilepas, oke?" ucap naruto

"Tak akan" kata hinata sambil mempererat rangkulannya

"Aku takkan, pernah melepaskannya" kata hinata

Di sekeliling meraka muncul kenangan mereka berdua, lalu naruto pun mengeluarkan chakra berwarna biru.

"Huh, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya hinata yang masih merangkul naruto

Mereka pun melesat ke atas, sementara itu sai, sakura, shikamaru, hanabi yang sudah ada di permukaan kolan menunggu kedatangan naruto dan hinata

"Nee-sama" teriak hanabi

"Naruto, kau akan menabrak langit-langit" sambung shikamaru sambil berteriak

Naruto pun tidak mau berhenti dan terus melesat ke atas. "Siapa yang mau berhenti disini, Dattebayo" jawab naruto yang terus melesat ke atas menggunakan chakra nya menuju lagit lagit bumi

Dan Duuuuar ledakan dahsyat terjadi yang diakibatkan oleh chakra naruto membuat mereka sampai ke atas dan melayang layang di kelilingi butiran air dari kolam tadi ditambah sinar bulan yang menyinari mereka berdua nan tampak romantis sekali

Lalu naruto memegangi tangan hinata dengan erat

"Hinata" ucap naruto sambil melihat mata hinata

"Naruto-kun" jawab hinata dan perlahan naruto mendekatkan diri kepada hinata sambil memeluk hinata, dan perlahan lahan merekan mendekatkan wajahnya ke hinata, dan mempertemukan bibir mereka masing-masing, naruto mencium hinata lembut, menyalurkan berciuman di atas lagit dan ditemani sinar bulan yang indah.

"Hinata arigatou" ucap naruto di dalam hati

Mereka pun menikah dan didatangi oleh teman teman meraka kecuali Sasuke yang sedang berpergian entah kemana dengan alasan ingin menebus dosa, dan diakhiri dengan berciuman di bawah pohon sakura.

TBC

Gimana fanfic saya gaje ya? Gomen, ini pengalaman pertama saya membuat fanfic jadi harap maklum ya? Tpi tenang aja pasti berlanjut, tunggu aja chapter ke 2nya.


	2. Setelah The Last (Malam Pertama)

Setelah The last Naruto the movie chapter 2 ( MALAM PERTAMA )

Disclaimer: Naruto & Hinata serta The last hanya milik masashi sensei seorang. sorry ya masashi sensei pinjem naruto sama hinatanya ya untuk buat cerita ini

Di chapter 1 sebelumnya

Hinata ucap naruto sambil melihat mata hinata

Naruto-kun jawab hinata dan perlahan naruto mendekatkan diri kepada hinata sambil memeluk hinata, dan perlahan lahan merekan mendekatkan wajahnya ke hinata, dan mempertemukan bibir mereka masing-masing, naruto mencium hinata lembut, menyalurkan berciuman di atas lagit dan ditemani sinar bulan yang indah.

Hinata arigatou ucap naruto di dalam hati

Mereka pun menikah dan didatangi oleh teman teman meraka kecuali Sasuke yang sedang berpergian entah kemana dengan alasan ingin menebus dosa, dan diakhiri dengan berciuman di bawah pohon sakura.

Setelah pernikahan mereka berdua, dan akhirnya mereka sudah berada di rumah baru Uzumaki naruto & Hyuuga Hinata ehh maksudnya Uzumaki Hinata. Duuuar naruto mendorong pintu rumahnya menggunakan kaki karena tangannya sedang menggendong Hinata dan langsung menaruh tubuh kecil hinata di kasur mereka.

"Na-Naruto-kun" Ucap hinata dengan wajah merah layaknya tomat.

"Hinata,wajahmu merah tuh" Ucap naruto yang kini sedang duduk di tepi kasurnya dan menatap hinata seakan akan ingin langsung menerkam tubuh Hinata

"ehh, Ano... Na-Naruto-Kun" Belum selesai Hinata berbicara

Cup, Naruto langsung mencium bibir mungil milik Hinata, Hinata pun langsung terdiam dengan muka merannya dengan apa yang telah di lakukan Naruto yang kini sudah menjadi suaminya dan menuruti kemauan suaminya tersebut

"Hinata" ucap Naruto yang sudah melepaskan ciumannya

"A-Ada a-apa Naruto-kun" jawab hinata dengan muka merah seperti tomat

"Hinata kau ini manis sekali ya kalau sedang malu-malu" ucap naruto yang sedari tadi melihat hinata

"Uhm, Na-Naruto-kun ja-jangan menggodaku" jawab hinata dengan menundukan wajahnya yang merah

"Habisnya kau manis sih" ucap naruto yang sedang memandangi hinata dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Di dalam hatinya naruto pun berkata "ternyata hinata manis sekali, aku sudah tidak sabar ingin menerkammu, hehe akan kubuat kau tidak tidur untuk malam ini"

Naruto langsung memegang dagu hinata karena ingin melihat wajah hinata yang sedari tadi menunduk, mereka pun bertatapan mempertemukan mata BLUE shapire milik naruto dan mata lavender milik hinata

"Hinata" kata naruto yang kini sedang saling menatap

"Apa naruto-kun" jawab hinata dengan tegas tetapi masih dengan muka merahnya dan memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap mata biru shapire milik naruto

Naruto pun langsung memeluk hinata dan langsung menghirup rambut wangi hinata

"Hinata akan kubuat kau tidak tidur malam ini" ucap naruto

"hah" jawab hinata kaget

"kumohon hinata" pinta naruto yang sudah melepaskan pelukannya tersebut

"tapi naruto-kun mandi dulu ya? akan ku siapkan air panas untuk naruto-kun mandi" jawab hinata dengan tegas dan sudah tidak gugup lagi dan langsung turun dari kasurnya dan langsung menuju kamar mandi untuk mempersiapkan air hangat untuk naruto mandi

Saat hinata meninggalkan kamarnya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi, naruto langsung memeluk hinata dari belakang dan langsung mencium leher putih hinata

"Naruto-kun sudah, aku harus mempersiapkan air hangat untuk naruto-kun mandi" ucap hinata

"Oke, ayo kita mandi bersama" ucap naruto

"hah, tapi" jawab hinata

"sudah tidak ada tapi-tapian" naruto langsung menggendong hinata dan segera menuju kamar mandi

Saat naruto menggendong hinata, hinata langsung melingkari leher suaminya tersebut dan mencium pipi naruto tanpa malu lagi

"Hime apa yang kau lakukan" ucap naruto terkaget karena apa yang telah istrinya perbuat itu

"Hmm ano..." belum selesai hinata berbicara naruto langsung memotong pembicaraan hinata. "Ohh...aku tau, pasti kau sudah tidak sabar kan" ucap naruto sambil tersenyum melihat hinata

Hinata hanya tersenyum setelah mendengar ucapan naruto. Naruto langsung membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan kaki karena tangannya sedang menggendong istrinya tersebut, dan langsung menurunkan hinata di bak mandi untuk berendam.

"Baiklah hime, ayo kita mandi" ucap naruto langsung menutup pintu kamar mandinya tersebut, kejadian di kamar mandi hanya mereka berdua yang tau

Naruto yang kini sudah selesai mandi menunggu hinata di luar kamar mandi, clekk... suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka.

"Hinata, kau ini lama sekali mandinya.. aku sudah menunggumu sedari tadi" ucap naruto

"Gomen naruto-kun, apa aku sudah mengecewakanmu ya?" jawab hinata yang kini matanya sudah dipenuhi air

Melihat hinata mau menangis, naruto langsung memeluk tubuh kecil nan putih milik hinata dan hanya ditutupi oleh handuk.

"Hinata, tubuhmu wangi sekali" ucap naruto dan membuat hinata berhenti menangis di pelukan naruto. Di dalam hati naruto pun berbicara "aku jadi tidak sabar hinata ingin menghabiskan malam pertama kita, hehe"

Melihat naruto tersenyum seperti orang yang sedang senang, hinata pun balik bertanya"Ada apa naruto-kun tersenyum seperti itu"

"sudah ayo hime kita ke kamar" ucap naruto dan langsung menggendong hinata lagi.

"Naruto-kun aku ini bisa berjalan" ucap hinata sebari memukuli dada naruto dengan pelan dan kini sedang digendong naruto

"Soalnya, aku tidak mau melihat istriku capek" jawab naruto yang kini memalingkan wajahnya dari hinata karena muka naruto memerah

"Tapi aku tidak capek" jawab hinata dengan tersenyum karena naruto sangat perhatian terhadannya

"Tapi akan kubuat kau tidak tidur hinata, dan melayani ku malam ini, jadi aku tidak mau kau nanti jadi cepek karena ku" Ucap naruto yang kini menatap hinata

Hinata puh hanya tersenyum mendengar apa yang baru saja naruto bicarakan. melihat hinata tersenyum naruto lalu berbicara "Ternyata hime mesum juga ya? hehe"

"Aku tidak mesum Naruto-kun" jawab hinata

"Itu buktinya kau tersenyum tadi" ucap naruto

"Ano, naruto-kun aku hanya bangga" jawab hinata yang kini memalingkan wajahnya

"Bangga, maksudnya apa hime aku tidak mengerti?" ucap naruto sambil menatap wajah istrinya yang sudah memerah tersebut

"Aku bangga, karena kau sangat perhatian padaku" jawab hinata yang kini tidak memalingkan wajahnya lagi dan menatap naruto dengan senyuman di wajahnya dan membuat naruto menjadi gemas melihat hinata

"Karena kau itu cantik, manis, wangi, dan apa lagi ya? pokoknya aku mencintaimu hime" ucap naruto yang kini sukses membuat hinata memerah layanknya kepiting rebus

Sesampainya mereka di kamar dan menurunkan hinata di kasurnya naruto langsung mengkunci pintunya dan duduk di tepi kasurnya sambil membuka bajunya tersebut ( JENGJENG, PASTI KALIAN PENASARAN YA APA YANG DILAKUKAN NARUTO DAN HINATA )

"Bersiaplah hime, hehe" ucap naruto yang kini sudah tidak sabar lagi ingin menyentuh hinata

"Ano, Naruto-kun apa kau tidak lapar, kalau naruto-kun lapar akan ku buatkan makanan" ucap hinata yang sedang mencari-cari alasan

"Aku tidak lapar, dengan aku melihatmu hime aku sudah kenyang" jawab naruto yang kini sudah tidur di samping hinata dan membuka handuk hinata, sesudah itu naruto langsung menindihi tubuh hinata yang kecil dan putih tersebut

"Boleh aku mulai hime" ucap naruto yang membuat hinata kaget

"Ano, naruto-kun tapi lakukan dengan pelan-pelan ya?" ucap hinata dengan jemari lentiknya mengelus ngelus pipi naruto

Saat hinata mengelus ngelus pipi naruto, naruto langsung mencium bibir mungil dan tipis milik hinata tersebut. melihat perlakuan naruto tersebut dengan reflek tangan hinata menyentuh bagian kepala belakang milik naruto tersebut untuk menekan ciuman mereka

"Apa kau sudah puas hime?" seru naruto melepaskan ciumannya tersebut

Hinata menggelengkan kepala seakan akan dia tidak puas dengan ciumannya barusan dan naruto terkaget melihat hinata menggelengkan kepalanya

"Baiklah hime, aku mulai ya?" seru naruto tidak sabar

"Uhm" hinata mengangguk

lalu naruto menyerang tubuh kecil hinata dengan ganas.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa, naruto-kun pelan-pelan saja" Teriak hinata

"Tidak mau" jawab naruto

Selanjutnya hanya mereka berdua yang tau apa yang telah mereka perbuat hingga pagi pun datang ( HAHA, PASTI KALIAN KECEWA YA, GAK DI CERITAIN PAS BAGIAN ITUNYA )

TBC

PASTI GAJE KAN, JELEK, DAN TIDAK SERU. GOMEN... DA AKU MAH APA ATUH, MANUSIA TIDAK ADA YANG SEMPURNA? JADI MOHON MINTA MAAF KALO ADA YANG TIDAK JELAS.

EHH LUPA SATU LAGI SORRY YA KALO ADA UNSUR DEWASANYA, TAPI TENANG CHAPTER 3 ITU LEBIH SERU DAN MENYENANGKAN JUGA MELIBATKAN TEMAN-TEMAN NARUTO DAN HINATA JADI BUKAN CUMA NARUTO HINATA DOANK

PENASARAN...!

CHAPTER 3 AKAN TIBA, TUNGGU SAJA ...OKEEE

ARIGATOU


	3. Kado dari Rokundaime hokage

Setelah The last Naruto the movie chapter 3 ( KADO DARI RUKUNDAIME HOKAGE )

Disclaimer: Naruto & Hinata serta The last hanya milik masashi sensei seorang. sorry ya masashi sensei pinjem naruto dan hinatanya juga yang lainnya ya untuk buat cerita ini

Di chapter 2 sebelumnya

lalu naruto menyerang tubuh kecil hinata dengan ganas.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa, naruto-kun pelan-pelan saja" Teriak hinata

"Tidak mau" jawab naruto

Selanjutnya hanya mereka berdua yang tau apa yang telah mereka perbuat hingga pagi pun datang

chapter 3

Suasana di pagi hari yang sejuk, hinata yang terbangun dari tidurnya pun langsung menuju ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk naruto makan, akan tetapi:

"aku harus segera ke dapur, tapi bagaimana ya caranya agar naruto-kun melepaskan pelukannya, tapi aku tidak mau kalau sampai naruto-kun bangun" ucap hinata dalam hati

Hinata mencari celah agar ia bisa ke dapur, pada akhirnya naruto berbalik badan dan tidak memeluk hinata lagi

"Kyaaaa, aku kok tidak memakai baju" ucap hinata pelan karena tidak mau naruto terbangun, hinata pun mulai tersadar dan teringat apa yang telah naruto lakukan semalam

"oh iya aku lupa, kalo semalam kan aku dan naruto-kun melakukan itu pada malam pertama kita" kata hinata dalam hati sambil tersenyum yang sedang melihat naruto tertidur

"Ternyata naruto-kun lucu sekali ya kalau sedang tidur" hinata langsung mencium pipi naruto dan langsung pergi meninggalkan kamarnya

Hinata yang kini sudah meyiapkan makanannya di meja langsung pergi ke kamar untuk membangunkan naruto

"Naruto-kun ayo bangun, waktunya sarapan" ucap hinata sambil mendorong-dorong badan suaminya itu dengan pelan dan akhirnya usaha hinata berhasil

"Hoaaaam, eh hime kau sudah bangun dattebayo" ucap naruto dan langsung menarik lengan hinata, hinata langsung terjatuh dalam pelukan naruto yang tidur di kasurnya

"Aku masih ngantuk hime" kata naruto yang masih memeluk hinata

"Ayo kita sarapan naruto-kun, aku sudah mempersiapkannya di meja" ucap hinata sambil mencolek hidung naruto

"Tidak mau, aku masih ingin memelukmu lebil lama lagi" jawab naruto dengan nada malas

"Ayolah naruto-kun jangan bersikap seperti anak kecil" ucap hinata yang sedari tadi dalam pelukan naruto

"Oke aku akan bangun, tapi aku ingin ini" kata naruto sambil menunjuk bibir hinata yang mungil

"Ehh" hinata terkaget

"Kumohon hime" pinta naruto dengan wajah memelas

"Oke tapi janji ya habis ini naruto-kun bangun" jawab hinata dan langsung mencium naruto singkat

"Oke aku akan bangun" ucap naruto dan langsung menyadari kalau dia sekarang sedang tidak memakai baju

"Hime kok aku tidak memakai baju" ucap naruto bingung

"aku juga begitu naruto-kun pada saat aku bangun" jawab hinata

"Ohh iya aku lupa kalau semalam kan itu malam pertama kita, hehe" ucap naruto sambil tersenyum jahil dan langsung mencium puncak kepala hinata

"Sudahlah naruto-kun ayo lekas pakai bajumu dan segera makan" kata hinata lalu pergi meninggalkan kamarnya dan langsung ke ruang makan

Setelah naruto memakai baju dan ia pun lekas menuju dapur untuk sarapan

"Ohayo naruto-kun, sini ayo sarapan aku sudah membuatkan ramen untukmu" tanya hinata dengan sangat manis

"Asik, tapi kok cuma buat satu hime" tanya kembali naruto dan langsung duduk di samping hinata

"Tadi aku sudah sarapan duluan naruto-kun" ucap hinata

"Ah, kau tidak seru hime" ucap naruto dengan kecewa

"Abisnya tadi naruto-kun susah untuk dibangunkan, jadi aku makan duluan" jawab hinata

"Bagaimana kalo ramen ini kita makan berdua saja?" Pinta naruto dan langsung mendekati hinata sambil menyuapkan ramen buatan hinata

"Tapi aku sudah kenyang naruto-kun" jawab hinata menolak

"Kalau hime tidak makan ramen ini aku juga tidak mau makan" ucap naruto dengan cemberut memancungkan bibirnya

"Ehh, baiklah tapi naruto-kun harus makan, aku akan mengambilkan sumpit untuku" jawab hinata dan langsung menuju ke dapur

saat hinata berdiri dari duduknya naruto langsung menarik lengan hinata

"Tidak usah hime,satu saja sudah cukup" ucap naruto

"Tapi kata naruto-kun kan ramennya untuk kita berdua" jawab hinata dengan wajah polos

"Sini hime duduklah di pangkuanku,biar aku yang meyuapkan ramen untukmu" ucap naruto langsung menarik hinata ke pangkuannya dan seketika wajah hinata memerah

"Bagaimana naruto-kun apakah enak?" tanya hinata yang berada di pangkuan naruto

"Enak sekali hime ramennya, tak salah aku memilih dirimu" ucap naruto yang sedang mengunyah ramennya dan meyuapkan ramennya yang ada di sumpit ke hinata

"Naruto-kun kumohon makannya jangan belepotan" kata hinata sambil mengusapkan kerah baju naruto ke mulut naruto yang sedang mengunyah ramen

"Habisnya ini enak sekali hime" ucap naruto

SEMENTARA ITU DI RUANGAN HOKAGE

Rukundaime hokage sedang memikirkan kado apa yang ia ingin berikan ke naruto karena pada saat naruto menikah hanya dia saja yang tidak membawa kado, idenya pun muncul pada saat iya menatap ukiran wajah hokage yang terdapat di tebing

"Pasti ini bakal jadi kado terindah bagi naruto" ucap laki laki yang menggunakan jubah bertuliskan hokage 6 di dalam hati, dan ia pun langsung memanggil Sai dan sakura

Setibanya sai di ruangan hokage

"Rokundaime-sama apakah ada misi untukku" ucap sai memulai pertanyaan

"Sai kau tidak perlu memanggilku seperti itu, pangil saja aku seperti biasa" Ucap sang rokundaime hokage dengan wajah datar

"Baiklah Kakashi sensei ada apa memanggilku?" ucap sai

kakashi belum sempat bicara "clekk" suara pintu yang terbuka

"Oh ternyata Sakura, apakah aku ada misi dengan sakura" ucap sai kepada kakashi

"Sebenarnya ini bukan misi tapi aku meminta kalian untuk memanggil kabuto dan jugo, di panti asuhan dan markas orocimaru" ucap kakashi, dan langsung membuat sai dan sakura terkaget

"Tak biasanya kakashi sensei memanggil kabuto" kata sakura di dalam hati. "Sebenarnya ada apa kakashi sensei ingin kami memanggil kabuto" Ucap sakura

"Aku ingin meminta kabuto menggunakan jurus edo tensei" jawab kakashi

"Apa edo tensei" ucap sai dan sakura bersamaan

"apa kakashi sensei tidak salah dengan apa yang telah diucapkan barusan" kata sakura dengan nada keras dan mengerutkan alisnya

"Iya aku sadar dengan perkataanku, karena aku melakukannya demi naruto sang pahlawan dunia shinobi" ucap kakashi yang membuat mereka berdua tidak mengerti

"Maksudnya apa kakashi sensei?" Ucap sakura yang masih mengerutkan alisnya dan mengepalkan tangannya

"Aku ingin membangkitkan senseiku dan kaa-san naruto, karena aku tahu kalau naruto sangat merindukan ayah dan ibunya, jadi aku ingin melakukannya demi naruto" kata kakashi

"Tapi setau ku kalau jurus edo tensei itu harus menggunakan orang yang hidup sebagai wadahnya" ucap sai

"Aku setuju dengan sai, berarti kakashi sensei harus mengorbankan dua orang sebagai wadahnya, lalu siapa yang akan dikorbankan?" Ucap sakura yang sepertinya ingin dalam hati sakura berbicara "Apa aku dan sai ya yang akan jadi wadahnya" membuat sakura berkeringat dan menelan ludah

"Aku akan meyuruh jugo untuk menyerap chakra kabuto sedikit saja dan merubahnya chakranya menjadi zetsu putih, jadi tidak ada yang dikorbankan" ucap kakashi

"Tapi aku masih tidak setuju, walau bagaimana pun itu adalah jurus terlarang" ucap sakura kesal

"Tapi apa kau tidak mau melihat naruto bahagia sakura? dia sedari kecil tidak pernah diasuh oleh orang tuanya selalu dikucilkan oleh penduduk desa dan sekarang ia telah menjadi pahlawan dunia shinobi sekarang semua orang sudah mengakuinya ditambah lagi naruto sekarang sudah menikah, terakhir bertemu dengan tou-san nya pas perang dunia 4 tiga tahun lalu,aku hanya ingin senseiku melihat naruto yang sekarang" ucap kakashi dengan tegas

"Betul juga sakura, aku setuju dengan kakashi sensei, walaupun itu jurus terlarang tapi pasti Tou-san dan kaa-san naruto senang telah dibangkitkan dan bisa melihat naruto yang sekarang" kata sai kepada sakura

"Oke baiklah akan aku panggilkan kabuto dan jugo" sakura lalu keluar dari ruangan

"Tunggu dulu sakura, aku ingin sai yang memanggil kabuto dan jugo kesini" ucap kakashi menahan sakura keluar dari ruangnya."SAI" kata kakshi menatap sai

"Aku mengerti" jawab sai lalu menghilang meninggalkan asap

"Aku ingin meminta kau mengambilkan potongan rambut tou-san nya naruto yang berwarna kuning dan kaa-sannya berwarna merah di rumahku, disana ada yamato jadi kau tanyakan saja kepada yamato tapi kau jangan memberi tau siapapun ya rencana ku terutama pada tsunade-sama" ucap kakashi

"Baiklan kakashi sensei, aku akan segera mengambilkannya" jawab sakura lalau pergi meninggalkan kakashi

"Sensei sebentar lagi kau akan melihat anakmu" ucap kakashi di dalam hati dengan melihat ukiran wajah hokage 4 di tebing

Sementara itu sai sudah sampai ke tempat kabuto berada yaitu panti asuhan yang berada di konoha

"Permisi" ucap sai sambil mengetuk pintu utama panti asuhan

"Cleek" suara pintu terbuka

"Maaf kau ini siapa ya dan ada urusan apa kesini?" kata penjaga panti asuhan

"Saya sai dan saya kesini ingin bertemu dengan kabuto-san" jawab sai

"Tapi ada apa ya?" tanya balik penjaga panti asuhan

"Saya disuruh hokage-sama untuk menjemput kabuto-san" jawab sai

mendengar ada yang berbicara di pintu utama kabuto pun keluar dan menghampiri sai

"Maaf ada apa ya?" tanya kabuto lalu ia pun menyadari bahwa ada sai ketempatnya"Oh ternyata kau sai, ayo masuklah" ucap kabuto dengan sopan( kabuto sekarang sudah menjadi baik dikarenakan pas perang 3 tahun lalu ia di sadarkan olen uchiha itachi melalui jurusnya yaitu izanami )

"Tidak perlu repot-repot kabuto-san saya disini tidak lama" ucap sai dengan tersenyum ( kalo sakura menyebutnya senyuman palsu )

"Baiklah saya kedalam sebentar ya kabuto, saya mau menjaga anak-anak" ucap penjaga panti asuhan dan langsung pergi kedalam meninggalkan mereka berdua

"Ya" kata kabuto, "Lalu ada apa sai kau kemari?"kata kabuto

"Aku diperintah untuk memanggilmu kabuto-san ke kantor hokege dan juga jugo-san" ucap sai dengan lantang

"Tapi ada apa ya aku dipanggil, apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" tanya kabuto ke sai dengan wajah bingung

"Sebaiknya biar hokage-sama saja yang memberi tau" kata sai yang tidak mau memberi tau rencana kakashi karena takut kabuto tidak setuju dengan rencannya tersebut

"Oh begitu ya, sepertinya itu sangat penting sampai kau tidak mau memberi tau, baiklah aku kedalam sebentar untuk mengganti pakaian" ucap kabuto dan langsung pergi meninggalkan sai

Di tempat berbeda

Sakura sekarang sedang berjalan ke rumah kakashi untuk mengambil potongan rambut yang senseinya minta tersebut, pada saat ia berada di perjalanan ia bertemu dengan ino dan tsunade.

"Hei sakura" ucap ino teriak, lalu sakura pun lekas mengdekati ino dan tsunade (guru yang mengajarkan ninjutsu medis kepadanya)

"Kau mau kemana sakura?" ucap tsunade memulai pembicaraan

"Oh, tsunade-sama dan ino apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya balik sakura

"Kau ini bagaimana sakura, sekarang kau malah balik bertanya" tanya tsunade dengan nada keras

"Bukannya kau ada misi dengan sai-kun" ucap ino ketus Setelah mendengar pertanyaan ino, sakura pun teringat dengan apa yang dibicarakan senseinya bahwa rencananya jangan sampai bocor ke siapa pun."Misinya sudah selesai ino" jawab sakura berbohong sambil memberikan senyuman palsu

"Tapi kalau misinya sudah selesai, seharusnya sai-kun sudah pulang dan bersamaku saat ini" ucap ino heran dengan tingkah sakura sekarang

"Sepertinya kau sekarang sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu ya sakura" kata tsunade kepada muridnya tersebut

"Tidak, aku tidak sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu" jawab sakura yang mulai berkeringat

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau memberi tau, aku akan mencari tau sendiri dengan jurus shintensi no jutsu ku" kata ino yang membuat sakura kegelapan

"Kau tidak biasanya gugup sakura, pasti kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu" ucap tsunade

"Baiklah aku akan mengatakannya, Sebenarnya..." ucap sakura

"Sebenarnya apa sakura?" ucap ino yang penasaran

"Kakashi sensei akan melakukan edo tensei" kata sakura yang sekarang tegas

"Sialan kakashi, baru saja 2 tahun menjadi hokage sudah berbuat yang aneh-aneh" ucap tsunade yang sudah muncul urat di kepalanya tersebut

"Lalu dimana sai sekarang sakura?" tanya ino kawatir

"Dia sedang menjemput kabuto-san dan jugo" ucap sakura

"Terima kasih, sakura atas infonya aku akan segera ke tempat si copy ninja berada dan akan kuhajar dia" ucap tsunade pergi meninggalkan mereka dengan kepalan di tangannya

"Tsunade-sama tunggu" kata sakura langsung mengejar tsunade

Saat sakura akan mengejar tsunade, ino langsung menahan sakura"Sudahlah sakura jangan dikejar, itu urusan mereka berdua sebaiknya kau sekarang selesaikan saja misimu"

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa ino" jawab sakura langsung berlari menuju rumah kakashi

Kembali ke tempat hokage berada

Sai, kabuto dan jugo pun sudah berada di ruangan hokage. mereka bertiga kecuali sai yang tidak mengerti pembicaraan mereka sedang membicarakan edo tensei."Dauuaaaaar" pintu ruang hokage pun hampir hancur oleh sang mantan hokage, membuat mereka semua panik dengan ekspresi yang berbeda beda

"Kaaaaaakaaaaaaaaaashiiiii"ucap tsunade teriak sambil mengeluarkan chakra seperti ingin membunuh. Didalam hati kakashi sambil memasang wajah panik"Wah gawat pasti sakura membocorkan rahasianya". Sai, kabuto, dan jugo hanya bisa menonton saja.

"Baiklah akan aku jelaskan tsunade-sama" sampai-sampai sekarang kakashi pun mengeluarkan keringat dingin

"Tidak ada penjelasan, sebaiknyaa kau diam atau akan ku pukul" ucap tsunade hingga terdengar keluar dari ruangan tersebut

Sementara itu sakura dan yamato yang sedang berjalan menuju ruangan tersebut mendengar tsunade sedang membentak seseorang

"Ayo cepat kapten yamato sepertinya tsunade-sama sedang marah dengan kakashi sensei" ucap sakura dengan tergesa-gesa

"Ya" jawab yamato dan mereka berdua pun berlari menuju ruangan sumber suara tsunade

"Ada apa ini" kata yamato yang sudah memasuki ruangan

"Kau diam saja yamato atau kau ku hajar nanti" kata tsunade yang sedang memegang baju kakashi dengan mengangkatnya

"Sudah hentikaaaaaaaaannnnnn" ucap sakura membuat semua orang di ruangan tersebut menatap kearahnya. "Biarkan aku yang menjelaskaan semua ini" ucap sakura setelah itu menghela napas berat. "Memang betul kakashi sensei akan membangkitkan yondaime hokage dan istrinya itu semua karena untuk membahagiakan naruto"

"Tapi kau salah sakura seharusnya sebagai hokage ia tidak boleh menggunakan jurus terlarang sembarangan apalagi jurus ini membutuhkan korban sebagai wadahnya,lalu siapa yang akan kau korbankan hokage baka?" ucap tsunade dengan muncul urat di pelipis dan tangannya

"Kau salah paham tsunade sama" jawab kakashi yang berhasil membuat tsunade mereda

"Maksudmu apa kakashi" tanya tsunade

"Jadi begini, aku akan memakai zetsu sebagai wadahnya, jadi tidak ada yang dikorbankan" jawab kakashi

"Bukannya zetsu sudah tidak ada lagi semenjak perang selesai" ucap tsunade yang masih tidak mengerti

"Jugo akan menyerap sedikit chakra dari kabuto dan mengubahnya menjadi zetsu" kata kakashi

"Tapi bagaimana bisa?" Tanya tsunade

"karena kabuto itu memiliki tubuh orochimaru dan orochimaru itu memiliki sel hashirama" ucap kakashi menjelaskan

"Tapi apakah kau mempunyai potongan rambut atau darah yang berhubungan dengan tubuh dari yondaime, hokage-sama?" tanya kabuto

"tenzo cepatlah kesini" ucap kakashi ketus

"Baiklah senpai jika ini mau mu, tapi jangan panggil aku tenzo" ucap yamato lebih ketus dari pada kakashi (Padahal kini mereka sudah tinggal satu atap, maksudnya bukan suami istri tapi kakashi sudah menganggap yamato seperti adiknya dan begitu sebaliknya)

"Memang nama mu tenzo kan?" ucap kakashi

"Terserah kau saja sempai" yamato lalu memberikan toples yang berisi potongan rambut ke kakashi. "Sempai aku permisi dulu ya" ucap yamato

"Tunggu apa lagi tenzo ayo segera pulang" ucap kakashi seperti mengusir yamato

"Kabuto apa kau bisa meng edo tensei jiraya" ucap tsunade yang teringat jiraya

"Maaf sekali gondaime-sama aku tidak memiliki jiraya karena jiraya pada saat meninggal mayatnya jatuh ke dalam laut amegakure dan sampai sekarang mayatnya belum ditemukan, tapi apakah anda memiliki potongan rambut seperti hokage-sama mungkin jika anda memilikinya saya bisa meng edo tensei jiraya?" ucap kabuto dengan sopan

"Uhm" ucap tsunade karena tidak memiliki potongan rambut atau apa pun yang berhubungan dengan jiraya

"Maaf ya gondaime-sama aku tidak bisa melakukannya untuk anda" ucap kabuto

"Apakah kita bisa memulainya" kata kakashi yang tidak sabar ingin melihat wajah senseinya tersebut

"Baiklah, Ayo kabuto mendekatlah" ucap jugo

Jugo pun langsung menyerap chakranya dengan menempelkan tangannya di punggung kabuto, dan seketika dua buah zetsu bangkit ( SEPERTI PADA NARUTO SHIPPUDEN EPS 365 PADA SAAT ITU 4 BUAH ZETSU MUNCUL DAN KELUAR DARI TUBUH SASUKE UNTUK MEMBANGKITKAN PARA HOKAGE DENGAN MENGGUNAKAN JURUS EDO TENSEI OROCHIMARU)

"Sepertinya aku sudah bangkit lagi" kata zetsu membuat semua yang ada di dalam ruangan panik

"Kabuto cepatlah segera gunakan jurus edo tenseinya sebelum zetsu itu kabur" ucap kakashi panik

"Baik" jawab kabuto

"Kuchiose edo tensei no jutsu" ucap kabuto

Mereka yang ada di ruangan tesebut pun tercengo melihat seseorang yang menggunakan jubah bertuliskan yondaime hokage dengan rambut kuningnya seperti naruto dan uzumaki kushina dengan rambut merah layaknya tomat

"Sensei" ucap kakashi seakan tidak percaya melihat senseinya dan kakashi pun langsung memeluknya

"Apa kau kakashi" ucap minato dan langsung melihat ruangan yang dia sudah ketahui semenjak ia menjadi hokage

"Ia aku kakashi muridmu sensei" jawab kakashi yang sudah melepaskan pelukannya tersebut

"Hei minato sebenarnya kita ada di mana dattebane?" ucap perempuan berambut merah seperti tomat

"Apakah ini ruangan hokage kakashi?" ucap minato

"Hei dattebane kenapa matamu hitam seperti itu?" tanya kushina yang belum mengetahui jurus edo tensei. "Bukannya aku dan kau mati dattebane pada saat kyubi muncul" ucap kushina yang masih belum mengetahui bahwa ia sudah dibangkitkan

"Apakah ini jurus edo tensei" ucap minato terkaget

"Ya, kau betul yondaime-sama aku yang menggunakan jurus tersebut" Kata kabuto dengan sopan

"Beraninya kau mempermainkan aku dan istriku" ucap minato kesal

"Aku hanya disuruh oleh hokege-sama untuk membangkitkan kau, yondaime-sama" jawab kabuto

"Oh begitu rupanya, jadi kenapa kau ingin membangkitkan kami tsunade-sama" ucap minato dengan sopan karena minato umurnya lebih muda

"Sebenarnya aku sudah pensiun menjadi hokage" jawab tsunade

"Lalu siapa hokagenya" kata minato. karena tersadar melihat kakashi menggunakan jubah seperti yang ia pakai"Kakashi kau" ucap minato dengan tekaget lalu ia pun meneteskan air mata

"Ya betul sensei sekarang aku hokagenya" ucap kakashi tersenyum

Lalu minato memegangi rambut kakashi"Aku bangga sekali kakashi karena muridku ada yang menjadi hokage, arigatou" ucap minato tersenyum

"Aku bisa menjadi hokage karena obito dan ingin mewujudkan mimpi obito" Kata kakshi yang teringat akan obito yang sudah meninggal tertusuk pedang tulang oleh kaguya."Bibi apa kau tidak ingin melihat naruto" ucap kakashi

"Dimana sekarang ia berada kakashi? ingin sekali aku memeluk anaku" ucap kushina meneteskan air mata

"Apa sekarang ada perang kakashi, sampai-sampai kau membangkitkan ku" ucap minato memotong pembicaraan

"Tidak sensei, dunia ini kan sudah damai oleh naruto pada saat perang dunia shinobi 4 usai. Bukan kah sensei ada pada saat perang itu dan bertemu naruto" jawab kakashi panjang lebar

"Oh ia aku lupa" ucap minato tersenyum. "Bagai mana ya naruto sekarang apakah ia sudah menikah atau sudah memiliki anak" ucap minato di dalam hati yang sedang menghayal

"Minato kau tidak apa-apa" ucap kushina sambil menjitak kepala minato.

Minato pun tersadar dari hayalanya itu"Kau memukul terlalu keras kushina" ucap minato kesakitan dengan memegangi kepalanya yang benjol

"Ternyata naruto memiliki ibu yang galaknya melebihi aku" ucap sakura dalam hati sebari menelan ludah

"Ayo tunggu apa lagi segera panggil naruto dan istrinya" kata tsunade memerintah."Bilang saja kalau ada misi tingkat S untuk mereka berdua, apa kau mengerti sakura, sai?"

"Apa?" ucap minato dan juga kushina berbarengan

"Baik tsunade sama" kata sakura. lalu sakura dan sai langsung menuju rumah naruto untuk menjemputnya dengan alasan misi rank S

"Apa yang barusan anda ucapkan tsunade-sama, apa naruto sudah..."ucap kushina tidak percaya

"Yosh, kau benar kushina naruto sudah menikah" Ucap tsunade yang membuat kushina menangis bahagia dan langsung memeluk minato."Minato apa kau dengar, bahwa anak kita sudah menikah" ucap kushina menangis mendengar naruto sudah menikah

Minato hanya terdiam mendengar bahwa naruto sudah menikah."Apakah benar?" kata minato seakan ia tidak percaya dan langsung meneteskan air mata dengan kushina yang sedang memeluknya

"Kakashi, apakah naruto sudah mempunyai anak?" tanya kushina dengan bahagia

"Belum bibi kushina, baru saja kemarin ia menikah" jawab kakashi. "Sepertinya kau sedang senang sekali bibi" tanya kakashi

"Bagaimana tidak senang kakashi kalau sekarang anaku sudah menikah" ucap kushina dan langsung melihat minato dengan senyuman di wajahnya

"Hehe, kushina sekarang ternyata kita sudah tua ya" ucap minato dengan tersenyum menatap kushina

"Tapi kau masih terlihat muda sensei" kata kakashi sambil menepuk pundak minato

"Mungkin jika aku masih hidup sekarang, mungkin kita sudah keriput kushina, hahahahahaha". ucap minato tertawa

"hahaha" kakashi tersenyum

"Itu karena jurus edo tensei jadi kau masih terlihat muda yondaime-sama" ucap kabuto tiba-tiba. "aku dan jugo permisi dulu yondaime-sama, hokage-sama"

"Tunggu, kabuto apakah jurus ini mempunyai durasi" ucap minato menahan kabuto

"Ya,dan apakah jurus ini memiliki efek samping" kata kakashi (OBAT KALI AH "EFEK SAMPING")

"Tentu saja jutsu ini tidak memiliki efek samping dan tidak ada durasi karena aku sudah menyempurnakannya, jadi bisa dibilang anda sekarang abadi yondaime-sama dan tidak bakal mengalami penuaan" jawab kabuto

"Asik, jadi kita bisa bersama naruto selamanya" ucap kushina bahagia

"Tidak kushina, walau bagaimana pun kita itu sudah mati jadi ini bukan alam kita" ucap minato dan membuat kushina sedih

"Tapi sensei dan bibi bisa tinggal dirumah naruto sesaat mungkin 1 tahun atau mungkin sampai sensei dan bibi menggendong cucu" kata kakashi

"Kumohon minato 1 tahun saja aku ingin bersama naruto" pinta kushina memohon kepada suaminya

"Baiklah, jika kau yang meminta" jawab minato cemberut

"Arigatou dattebane"langsung memeluk minato

"Jadi sekarang kami permisi dulu ya hokage-sama, yondaime-sama" kata kabuto

"Baik, arigatou ya kabuto, jugo" ucap kakashi

"Ya" jawab mereka berdua dan langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan hokage,menyisakan kakashi minato dan juga kushina

"Kakashi siapa nama istri naruto?" ucap kushina sangat penasaaran

"Namanya Hyuuga Hinata yang sekarang resmi menjadi Uzumaki Hinata" ucap kakash

"Nama yang indah" kata kushina penasaran ingin melihat wajah hinata

"Oh ternyata dari klan hyuuga, lalu Siapa ayahnya kakashi?" Tanya minato

"Ayah hinata adalah seorang pemimpin klan hyuuga" jawab kakashi

"Apa, maksudmu hyashi" ucap minato terkejut karena tak ia sangka sekarang ia sudah menjadi satu keluarga dengan teman kecilnya pada saat di akademi

Kembali ke keluarga uzumaki

"Tapi sebaiknya naruto-kun makan dengan rapi, naruto-kun kan sudah besar" ucap hinata yang masih berada di pangkuan naruto

"Ini hime" ucap naruto sambil menyuapkan ramen yang ada di sumpitnya

"Sudah habis naruto-kun ramennya"ucap hinata yang sedang membersihkan sisa-sisa makanan yang berada di mulut naruto menggunakan kerah baju naruto

"Ini masih ada kuahnya hime, kau mau?" tanya naruto

"Habiskan saja oleh mu naruto-kun" jawab hinata sambil memandangi naruto yang sedang menghabiskan kuah ramennya

"Ramennya sudah habis hime" ucap naruto dan langsung menatap hinata yang kini sedang menatapnya

Menyadari hinata yang tidak merespon ucapannya ,karena hinata sedang memandangi naruto dengan wajah tersenyum

"cup" naruto mencium bibir mungil hinata singkat

"kyaaa, apa yang kau lakukan naruto-kun" sambil memukul mukuli dada naruto dengan pelan dengan wajah merah layaknya tomat

"Habisnya kau tidak merespon ucapanku sih hime" kata naruto sambil memegangi dagu hinata dengan wajah jahil

"Memangnya tadi naruto-kun bertanya apa?" ucap hinata dengan menunduk yang membuat naruto kaget

Naruto lalu melingkari leher hinata membuat hinata tidak menunduk lagi dan akhirnya mata mereka pun saling bertemu, lalu naruto memejamkan matanya pelan pelan, melihat naruto memejamkan matanya ia pun sudah mengerti apa yang naruto inginkan dan hinata pun lalu memejamkan matanya. Keduanya pun langsung mendekatkan wajahnya, akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu

"Duaaar" Sakura mendobrak pintu utama rumah naruto dan hinata

Naruto dan hinata tidak menyadari kalau sudah ada sakura, mereka sangat menikmati sehingga tidak menyadari kedatangan sakura dan sai.

"u-hum" sakura pura pura batuk

"Kyaaa" hinata langsung mendorong tubuh naruto dan membuat naruto terpental sejauh 3 meter

"Hinata kau ini kenapa?" ucap naruto yang belum menyadari keberadaan sakura." Ternyata kau sakura-chan, hehehe" ucap naruto

"Maaf sakura-san aku tidak menyadari kalau kau datang" kata hinata dengan wajah merah karena sakura melihat apa yang telah ia perbuat bersama naruto

"hime Kau tidak perlu minta maaf pada sakura-chan seharusnya sakura-chan yang minta maaf karena masuk rumah orang tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu" ketus naruto dengan cemberut karena ia terganggu dengan kedatangan sakura yang membuatnya tidak bisa berduaan dengan hinata lama

"Maaf sakur-san"ucap hinata malu

"Maaf soal apa hinata?" kata sakura

"Maaf soal yang kau lihat tadi" jawab hinata dengan menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang cantik yang sekarang sudah memerah

"Tidak apa-apa hinata memang..." belum selesai sakura berbicara naruto langsung memotong pembicaraan."Kau tidak usah meminta maaf soal tadi itu hime, kan memang sewajarnya kita bermesraan karena kau adalah istriku, apa kau cemburu sakura-chan? karena tidak bisa melakukan hal tersebut, lalu kapan si teme pulang dan menikahimu sakura-chan?" ucap naruto lalu memeluk hinata dengan erat karena ingin membuat sakura cemburu

"Siapa yang kau bilang teme, uzumaki naruto" tanya sakura dengan emosi

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan rival sejati ku" jawab naruto yang masih memeluk hinata lalu mencium ciumi rambut hinata yang ia sukai itu

"Bisakah kau memanggilnya dengan kata yang lain" ucap sakura dengan urat dipelipisnya

"Lalu kapan?" tanya naruto yang belum melepaskan hinata dari pelukannya, hinata masih saja menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya karena malu akan sakura dan sai

Sakura pun teringat dengan pertanyaan naruto sebelumnya. " Aku tidak tau" ucap sakura dan membuat sakura depresi (SEPERTI DEPRESI HOKAGE PERTAMA YAITU HASHIRAMA SENJU. KALIAN BISA MELIHATNYA DI NARUTO SHIPPUDEN EPISODE 367)

"Ayo hime kita ke kamar saja, biarkan mereka berdua disini" naruto lalu menggendong hinata menuju kamarnya

"Naruto-kun turunkan aku, aku akan membuatkan sakura-san dan sai-kun minuman" ucap hinata memberontak di gendong oleh naruto

"Tidak mau" jawab naruto

Melihat sakura masih depresi, lalu sai mulai berbicara" naruto, hinata?"

"Ada apa sai, apakah kau ingin mengganggu aku dengan hinata" ucap naruto menghentikan langkahnya menuju kamar

"Sebenarnya aku dan sakura kesini itu karena ada misi untuk kalian berdua?" kata sai

"Apa misi, yang benar saja sai baru saja kemarin aku menikah tetapi sudah diberi misi saja, dasar kakashi sensei tidak pengertian" ucap naruto memanyunkan mulutnya

"Apa misinya sai-kun?" ucap hinata digendongan naruto yang kini sudah tidak memberontak lagi

"Sebenarnya ini misi rank S" ucap sakura tiba tiba dengan tidak depresi lagi

"Apa kau sudah tidak depresi lagi sakura?" ucap naruto tertawa dengan masih menggendong hinata

"Bukannya dunia sudah damai sakura-san kenapa masih ada misi rank s" ucap hinata lembut yang masih saja digendong oleh naruto

"Aku tidak tau hinata, aku hanya diperintah oleh kakashi sensei untuk memanggil kalian berdua" jawab sakura

"Sebenarnya misi mengenai apa?" tanya naruto

"Sebaiknya biar kakashi sensei saja yang memberi tau misinya, disana ada tsunade-sama" jawab sakura

"Ternyata ada baa-chan juga" kata naruto

"Naruto-kun kau sebaiknya mandi terlebih dahulu" ucap hinata dengan menatap naruto

"Baiklah ayo kita mandi bersama hime" ajak naruto yang sedari tadi menggendong hinata

"Tapi aku sudah mandi naruto-kun" tolak hinata

"Kalau begitu temani saja aku mandi" naruto lalu mengedipkan mata kanannya

"Ta-tapi naruto-kun" ucap hinata dengan wajah memerah seperti kepiting rebus

"Sudah tidak ada tapi-tapian, sebaiknya kalian tunggu disini ya sakura-chan, sai" kata naruto langsung membawa hinata di gendongannya,lalu naruto menoleh sebentar ke arah sakura dan sai sambil mengkedipkan sebelah matanya

"Dasar naruto" ucap sakura di dalam hati

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa" jeritan hinata dari dalam kamar mandi

Setelah itu naruto berangkat menggunakan baju hitam nan nampak gagah dan tampan (SEPERTI YANG ADA DI THE LAST) dan hinata menggunakan baju pink berlengan panjang juga memakai rok panjang yang sangat cantik dan anggun ( SEPERTI YANG ADA DI MANGA NARUTO THE LAST MOVIE)

Pada saat di perjalanan menuju gedung hokage naruto dan hinata banyak disapa oleh warga konoha, kemudian mereka ber 4 bertemu ino di perjalanan

"Hei pengantin baru" sapa ino kepada naruto dan hinata

"Hai ino-san bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya hinata dengan sangat manis sehingga membuat naruto terpesona melihatnya

"Baik, Kau sendiri bagaimana hinata? tanya balik ino

"Aku dan naruto-kun baik-baik saja" jawab hinata tersenyum dan membuat naruto meneteskan air liur. di dalam hati naruto lalu berbicara "tak ku sangka istriku sangat manis, ingin sekali aku memeluknya,hehe"

Melihat naruto mengeluarkan air liur sakura pun langsung menyenggol tubuh naruto dengan tangannya

"Kau ini kenapa sakura-chan tiba tiba menyenggolku" ucap naruto mengusap mulutnya

"Kau sendiri kenapa mengeluarkan air liur seperti itu, kalau kau begitu kau terlihat baka naruto" bisik sakura kepada naruto

"Bagaimana sakura-chan menurutmu, istriku sangat manis kan?" bisik naruto

"iya naruto, hinata sangat manis tapi tidak untukmu yang terlihat baka, kau beruntung ya baka" kata sakura yang memanggil naruto dengan sebutan baka

"Kau jangan memanggilku baka sakura-chan" kutus naruto cemberut

"Naruto kau kan memang baka" kata kurama di dalam perut naruto

"kau juga kurama, baka , baka, baka..." ucap naruto yang kini sudah bersahabat dengan kurama

"Aku hanya menanyakan kabar mu hinata, aku tidak menanyakan kabar naruto" ucap ino dan naruto pun yang mendengarnya marah

"Hei ino apa yang kau katakan pada hime, awas ya jika kau mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak kepada istriku" ucap naruto mulai muncul urat di kepalanya

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku mengatakan yang tidak tidak tentangmu kepada hinata" ucap ino

"Aku akan menghajar suami mu" ucap naruto dengan kepalan di tangannya

"Aku tidak mau ikut campur" kata sai dan langsung masuk ke rumahnya bersama ino

"Aku kedalam dulu ya hinata, sakura" ucap ino

"Hei sai apa kau lupa, tentang misi rank s itu" ucap naruto

"Sudah lupakan saja, aku hari ini sudah lelah" kata sai dan langsung menutup pintu rumahnya

"Dasar sai, padahal kan ini baru setengah hari" ucap naruto kesal

"Sudahlah naruto-kun mungkin sai-kun sudah lelah" ucap hinata langsung memegangi tangan naruto. "Ayo kita lanjut sakura-san, naruto-kun" ucap hinata

"Maaf ya hinata naruto, sebenarnya sekarang aku sekarang sedang sibuk dan ada keperluan yang lain" langsung berlari meninggalkan naruto dan hinata

"Tunggu sakura-san" ucap hinata langsung mengejar sakura, akan tetapi naruto malah menahan hinata "Sudahlah hime ayo kita lanjutkan ke tempat kakashi sensei

"Ta-tapi saku..." ucap hinata dan seketika naruto menggendong hinata menuju gedung hokage dengan melompati atap-atap rumah

"Naruto-kun turunkan aku, aku malu dilihat oleh penduduk desa" ucap hinata dengan tangannya menutupi wajahnya yang imut

"Biarkan saja, biarkan semua orang tau kalau kau adalah istriku hime" teriak naruto membuat penduduk desa konoha menatap mereka berdua dan membuat hinata hanya bisa menutup wajahnya yang sudah memerah layaknya kepiting rebus

"Kakashi apa itu naruto, yang sedang menggendong seseorang" ucap minato yang melihat naruto di balik jendela ruangan hokage

"Ya betul itu naruto dengan istrinya" ucap kakashi membuat kushina tidak percaya

"apakah benar, wah naruto sangat romantis ya terhadap istrinya, dan sekarang naruto sangat tampan ya minato?" ucap kushina dengan wajah merona di pipi

"Istrinya juga sangat cantik dan manis, naruto sangat beruntung ya kushina" ucap minato

"bagaimana nanti cucu kita ya minato. Naruto sangat tampan dan hinata sangat cantik dan manis sekali, mereka sangat serasi sekali ya minato, " kata kushina

"Ya kushina seperti kita berdua ini" ucap minato dan membuat kushina sekarang memeluknya

"Tapi naruto sekarang lebih tampan dari pada kau minato" ucap kushina membuat minato jatuh depresi

"Apa kah benar kakashi?" ucap minato depresi

"Hei sensei jangan pasang wajah seperti itu, naruto sekarang sudah memasuki gedung hokage" ucap kakashi

Sesaat naruto membuka pintu ruangan hokage naruto lalu menurunkan hinata dari gendongannya

"Naruto-kun ayo kita masuk" ucap hinata

"Ayo hime aku akan memarahi kakashi sensei, beraninya ia memberikan misi pada pengantin baru" kata naruto mengerutkan alisnya

"Clek" naruto membuka pintu. Mata blue saphirenya tersebut melihat sosok yang sangat rindukan, ia lalu menangis sementara hinata belum mengetahui kalau kedua orang tersebut adalah orang tua naruto

"Naruto" ucap kushina lalu naruto berlari ke arahnya dan memeluk ibunya tersebut

"Kaa-san" ucap naruto menangis dalam pelukan kushina

Hinata yang mendengar naruto menyebutkan kaa-san, matanya pun langsung berkaca-kaca seperti ingin menangis

"Kaa-san aku sangat merindukanmu" ucap naruto mempererat pelukannya

"Naruto ternyata sekarang kau sudah besar dan sangat tampan" ucap kushina

Naruto lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan kushina lalu mengusap air mata naruto

"Sudah jangan menangis naruto, bukannya kau itu kuat?" ucap kushina

"Naruto ternyata sekarang kau lebih tinggi dari ku" kata minato dengan memegangi rambut naruto

"Tou-san..." naruto langsung memeluk ayahnya

"Hinata sini aku juga ingin memelukmu" ucap kushina dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Hinata pun langsung berlari dan memeluk kushina yang sekarang sudah jadi ibunya

"Kau sangat manis ya hinata, naruto beruntung sekali ya memiliki dirimu" kata kushina sambil memeluk hinata

"Kaa-san bagaimana kau tau nama istriku" tanya naruto dengan wajah bingung

"Aku yang memberi tau naruto" kata kakashi

Menyadari kalau ayah dan ibunya sudah meninggal. "Bukankah tou-san dan kaa-san sudah..." ucap naruto yang belum menyelesaikan ucapanya

"Aku sudah dibangkitkan oleh edo tensei naruto" kata minato memotong pembicaraan

"Apakah ada hubungannya dengan misi rank s yang sakura bilang, kakashi sensei" ucap naruto

"Tidak, sekarang kau boleh pulang naruto dengan membawa tou-san dan kaa-san mu" ucap kakashi

"Terima kasih ya kakashi, ayo hinata kita pulang aku ingin sekali melihat rumah kalian" kata kushina langsung mengajak hinata keluar dari ruangan tersebut

"Tunggu!, apa kalian tidak mau mengajakku" naruto lalu berlari keluar ruangan meninggalkan minato dan juga kakashi

"Kakahi terima kasih banyak ya kau telah mempertemukan aku dengan naruto" ucap minato lalu mengedipkan matanya sebelah

"Tunggu apa lagi sensei cepat temani mereka" jawab kakashi

"Arigatou kakashi" minato lalu menghilang menggunakan hiraisin

"Mereka Memang keluarga yang sangat harmonis" ucap kakashi di dalam hati

Mereka ber 4 lalu berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya ditemani sinar matahari yang sudah mulai memadam, di perjalanan pulang para warga konoha pun mengerumuti keluarga uzumaki tersebut karena melihat pahlawan konoha yang sudah menyelamatkan mereka dari serangan kyuubi itu bangkit kembali

TBC

Ceritanya akan berlanjut sampai boruto dan himawari sudah lahir. karena author masih banyak ide untuk buat FF ini

Gomen...kalau ada yang gaje atau tidak seru. Author masih belajar untuk buat FF, bisa dibilang masih beginer.

Tunggu saja chapter 4 selanjutnya... sayounara

Arigatou


End file.
